


"Don't heal me"

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus makes breakfast for Alec after they have a awesome rough night.





	"Don't heal me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Another one shot! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus rolled over and yawned as his eyes fluttered open and close. He laid in the bed for a moment enjoying the warm sunlight that was pouring from the window of their bedroom. The warlock smiled when he shifted a little and saw his boyfriend, Alec who was still sleeping peacefully.

Magnus got up slightly and rested his head on the crook of his elbow and gazed down at the boy beside him. A smirk formed on his face when he saw the damage done to Alec last night. He could easily replay the moments again and again in his mind. Alec's collarbones were bruised from biting marks and his back was scratched like hell. His black thick hair was mess sticking in all directions making him look absolutely adorable. 

Magnus gently trailed his fingertips over Alec's chest where he left hickeys and bruises. He moved down to trace the pattern of his hand shape marks that he left on Alec's hips where he held him in place last night. The warlock bend down and placed a soft kiss, blowing a puff of air. He smiled when Alec squirmed in his sleep but didn't wake up. Poor boy must be so exhausted after having mind blowing sex last night. Magnus gave a small peck on Alec's hip and rolled out of the bed

The warlock stood in his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face when he saw the bruises and hickeys on his body too. Last night had really been incredible for them with no one holding back from one another. It was rough sex but it felt so good and right for them. Magnus sighed happily and took a quick hot shower. He then decided to make some breakfast for his exhausted boyfriend

Magnus made coffee with some sandwiches. He clicked his fingers and a fresh chocolate pie along with buttered croissant that was Alec's favourite was ready on his tray. 'Perfect' he praised himself mentally

When Magnus entered their room Alec was still sleeping. He placed the tray on the side table and a sly endearing smile played on his lips. The older man bend over and kissed Alec on his lips "Good morning darling"

Alec hummed in his sleep and pulled Magnus for another kiss "Good morning Magnus"

Magnus had an amused expression on his face "When did you wake up sweetheart?" Alec cracked open his sleepy eyes and blushed "When...you..you kissed me here" he pointed at his hip and blushed even more

Magnus chukled lightly "You are one evil shadowhunter" he kissed Alec's cheek and turned to take the tray "but I forgive you since you had rough last night" he placed the tray on his lap

Alec smiled seeing the tray "Wow" he pushed the covers off him and tried to sit up, that's when he let out a hiss of pain "Ouch!" Magnus frowned as he kept the tray aside "Is it still hurting? Do you want me to heal you?" he raised his hand to heal Alec with his magic

Alec immediately held his fingers and shook his head slowly. He blushed crimson when he locked eyes with his boyfriend "Don't heal me. I...I like this pain. It reminds me of you" he ducked his head down and bit his lip

Warm sensation spread over Magnus's heart and he smiled. The older man cupped Alec's face in his both hands "I love so much Alexander"

"I love you too Magnus"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
